This invention relates to a corkscrew tool and pipe combination. Smoking a pipe and drinking wine are activities commonly associated with one another. When smoking a pipe, the need or desire to open a corked bottle of wine may arise. To accomplish the task of opening corked bottle, a corkscrew is usually employed. This invention eliminates the time required to locate a corkscrew by providing it as an existing feature of the pipe. This invention is useful while entertaining in a social capacity, or while enjoying a leisurely smoke and bottle of wine individually. The corkscrew tool and pipe combination is easily assembled and disassembled by the user.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a combination corkscrew tool and pipe.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination corkscrew tool and pipe which is easy to assemble and use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination corkscrew tool and pipe that may be used as a pipe for smoking.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination corkscrew tool and pipe that may be used as a corkscrew.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination corkscrew tool and pipe that is readily usable as both a smoking pipe and a corkscrew tool.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination corkscrew tool and pipe that may be easily assembled in one configuration for use as both a smoking pipe and a corkscrew tool.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination corkscrew tool and pipe that is easily disassembled from the usable pipe and corkscrew position.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed by providing a combination corkscrew tool and pipe including a first handle member that has a bore extending along a longitudinal axis and communicates with one end thereof that defines a mouthpiece. An access port is located on an outer surface of the first handle member and communicates with the bore. A second handle member has a bowl in one end for holding smoking material and a helical, cork-penetrating blade that extends outwardly from an opposing end. A hole extends transversely through the second handle member intermediate the blade and the bowl of a size and shape to receive the first handle member therethrough, and a channel through the second handle member that connects the bowl with the hole.
The first handle member and second handle member are configurable in a storage configuration wherein the helical, cork-penetrating blade is received in the bore of the first handle member, and a use configuration wherein the first handle member is positioned transversely through the hole in the second handle member with the access port of the first handle member in communication with the channel of the second handle member to form a flow path between the mouthpiece in the first handle member and the bowl in the second handle member to permit the combination to be used as a smoking pipe and a corkscrew tool in the same use configuration.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the first handle member and the bowl of the second handle member are comprised of wood.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first handle member defines a gradually tapering outer diameter with one end having a greater diameter than the hole that extends transversely through the second handle member and with the other end of lesser diameter than the hole, such that the diameter of the first handle member and the diameter of the hole in the second handle member are equal at a point where the access port in the first handle member and the channel through the bowl of the second handle member are aligned to define a flow path.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the bowl is fitted with a cap.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first handle member is circular in cross-section.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the blade end of the second handle member includes a tapered shoulder of reduced dimension for being received within the bore of the first handle member such that the tapered shoulder and walls of the bore define an interference fit that permits the blade end to be secured within of the bore of the first handle member.
An embodiment of the method according to the invention comprises the steps of providing a first handle member having a bore that extends along a longitudinal axis and communicates with one end thereof to define a mouthpiece. An access port is located on an outer surface of the first handle member and communicates with the bore. A second handle member is provided that has a bowl in one end for holding smoking material. A helical, cork-penetrating blade extends outwardly from an opposing end. A hole extends transversely through the second handle member intermediate the blade and the bowl of a size and shape to receive the first handle member therethrough, and a channel through the second handle member to connect the bowl with the hole. The first handle member and the second handle member are configurable into a storage configuration wherein the helical, cork-penetrating blade is received in the bore of the first handle member for storage. The first handle member and the second handle member are also configurable into a use configuration wherein the first handle member is positioned transversely through the hole in the second handle member to place the access port of the first handle member in communication with the channel of the second handle member to form a flow path from the mouthpiece in the first handle member to the bowl in the second handle member permitting the combination to be used as a smoking pipe and a corkscrew tool in the same use configuration.
One preferred embodiment of the invention includes the step of producing the first handle member and the bowl of the second handle member of wood.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention includes the step of providing the first handle member with a gradually tapering outer diameter having one end of greater diameter than the hole extending transversely through the second handle member and one end of lesser diameter than the hole such that the diameter of the first handle member and the diameter of the hole in the second handle member are equal at a point where the access port in the first handle member and the channel through the bowl of the second handle member are aligned to define a flow path.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the invention includes the step of providing a cap fitted to the bowl of the second handle member.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the invention includes the step of providing the first handle member with a circular cross-section.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the invention includes the step of providing the blade end of the second handle member with a tapered shoulder of reduced dimension for being received within the bore of the first handle member such that the tapered shoulder and walls of the bore define an interference fit permitting the blade end to be secured within the walls of the bore of the first handle member.